


A Study in Contrasting Sensations

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes did not account for everything in his plans. Watson is ready for the contingency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Contrasting Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #21: Heat Rash.  
> Warnings: Slash goggles firmly in place on this one. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“My apologies, Watson. Had I realized the consequences  of staking out that warehouse in this heat…”  
  
“You’d have done it all the same.” Watson shook his head knowingly.  
  
Holmes looked offended. “Nonsense, Watson. I’d have made sure that our disguises were rather more lightweight.” He shimmied out of the heavy wool trousers that had been part of said disguise as he spoke and tossed them casually aside before reaching for his shins with both hands.  
  
Watson’s voice cracked like a whip. “Don’t scratch, Holmes!”  
  
Holmes’ hands curled into fists. “It itches abominably.”  
  
“Heat rash does that,” Watson agreed, daubing his own reddened, bump-covered shins with lotion. “And since you won’t allow me to treat you with calamine…”  
  
“Useless stuff,” Holmes sniffed.  
  
Watson continued undeterred by his interruption. “…I’ve arranged for an alternative treatment.” He set down the lotion bottle and reached behind his chair. Seconds later, he set a cloth-wrapped bucket onto the low table between them and lifted off the lid.  
  
Holmes raised one eyebrow. “Ice?”  
  
“Yes, and I expect it cost Mrs Hudson a pretty penny, which we shall repay. But in the meantime, let’s see what we can do about that itch.” He lifted a chunk of ice from the bucket and placed it against Holmes’ exposed legs, bringing it to rest just inside his kneecap.  
  
Holmes sucked in a breath. “That’s…what are you doing, Watson?”  
  
“The contrasting sensation of the ice and cold overwhelms the nervous system, which drowns out the lesser sensation of itching.” Watson’s voice was steady, but his blue eyes never left Holmes’ widened ones. “The longer you leave it in one spot, the more effective it is. Or so claimed an article in the Lancet on nervous treatment last year.” He tilted his head, examining Holmes’ reactions, his breathing, his posture, the fluttering of the pulse he could feel where his bare thumb rested against Holmes’ leg. “So.”  
  
A pause, then Holmes answered “So?”  
  
“So, is it working?” Watson slid the ice chunk slightly higher.  
  
For a brief second, Holmes looked almost bemused, and then the habitual keenness settled over his features. “Interesting. The sensations are...notable. I do believe there might be something to this.” He cleared his throat. “It will, of course, require a good deal of experimentation before any conclusions can be reached. We must thoroughly test the hypothesis.”  
  
“I have a full bucket of ice.”  
  
“Good man, Watson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 21, 2015


End file.
